


New Years.

by jauregay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jauregay/pseuds/jauregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry spend New Years together -- with Harry being his usual dorkyself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* it's currently 9:40 pm here in Cali, and I just really needed to write this. (sorry about the sucky description.)

Streamers, beaded necklaces, and lots of liquor were everywhere in the Tomlinson-Styles household. They decided on throwing a small party (although they always turned out quite big), but decided to just spend this New Years together. It was currently ten exactly, and Louis was already buzzed. Harry could immediately tell by the way his eyes were lightly red and how everything seemed funnier to him. "Haz, baby, come here. I want a kiss." He couldn't resist, going over to his beloved boyfriend and pecked his lips. 

"That was not a real kiss, " the older boy complained, tugging at Harry's shirt, Rolling his eyes, he complied and leaned down. Louis sighed happily against his lips. He had been thinking about kissing him all day. "Good enough?" Harry asked, grinning. 

Louis blushed,"Oh shut up, you big goof." 

With that, the rest of the night consisted of them drinking, taking (way too many) shots, and laughing way too much. Music was also now playing loudly -- mainly the playlist Harry made that he claimed to be 'indie' -- and Louis straddling Harry. 

"I can't believe we actually did that," he laughed into Harry's neck, clutching onto his shoulders so he won't fall off. Harry was yet again telling the story about the time he and Louis ditched his friends wedding and had a quickie in the car -- which apparently was just _so good_ that it damaged the car starting. They stayed behind till almost one AM waiting for their car to be towed. "Not out fault it was a boring reception, babe. I don't regret a second." 

It was now 11:50, and they turned on the telly to prepare for the countdown. they had finished retelling their stories not to long ago.

Finally, it was 11:59.

"3, 2, 1!" Louis and Harry counted, connecting their lips for a kiss.

Louis' small hands traveled their way up to his tall boyfriends curls, tugging on them slightly, earning a soft moan from him. Harry pulled his small frame closer to his, finally pulling away.

"Wow," Harry breathed and looked at the clock then back to Louis with a grin on his face. "I've been kissing you since last year."

Louis swore he did not love his boyfriend any more than he did in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked ass lmaO.


End file.
